borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New perk/skill ideas
Hello fellow borderlanders, this forum gives you the opportunity to suggest the perk ideas that you may have thought of during your playtime. Be specific, and clearly show which class and skill tree the perk is intended for. I think I will start the ball rolling. ROLAND Infantry - Human conductor - Killing an enemy increases your shock damage and elemental effect chance for a few seconds. Starts off at + 14% damage and effect chance, up to 80% damage and effect chance. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Support - Fortress - Increases the size and strength of the scorpio turret's shields. Starts off at + 20% size and 100% strength, up to + 100% size and 500% strength. Medic - Walking defiblilater - Decreases the amount of time taken to revive a another person. Starts off at - 8% time, up to 40%. Support - Demolition man - Gives bonus damage to explosive weapons and increased grenade blast radius.Mysillyideas 17:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats all for now, and be creative! THE HUNTER Rouge effect- dismember causes bloodwing to tear of chunks of oppentes and or limbs causing intile and bleed damage. not sure what the numbers should be but it sounds fun to me. Toxic shell- killing an enemy puts corosive elemental on non elemental weapons you are using for a few seconds. starts at lvl. 1 corosive and goes to defiler lvl.4 corosive.Fuzzy Darkness 23:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) BRICK Brawler - Heavy weight boxer - Punching an enemy prolongs your berserk mode. Starts off at +0.2 seconds of prolonged berserk, up to + 1 second per punch. Tanker - Solid steel - Increases damage and magazine size with shotguns and machine guns. Starts off at a 7% increase, up to 35% increase Blaster - Demolitionist - Increases rocket launcher damage and adds the chance to not use ammo for that entire rocket launcher mag. Starts off at a 10% damage increase and a 3% chance to not use ammo, up to 50% and 15% respectively. In case you are confused, I do not mean that the launcher will have a bottomless mag, just as soon as you reload the used rockets will be replenised in your ammo stockpile. A Lonely Nomad 20:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blaster - Explosive shell - killing an enemy puts explosive elemental on non elemental weapons for a few seconds. starts at lvl. 1 explosive and goes to cobra lvl. 4 explosiveFuzzy Darkness 23:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) SIREN Controller- Pick Pocket- Melee gives a chance to disarm the enemy and gives you a small amount of ammo. (no bosses)...starts at 2% chance to disarm and +1 ammo regeneration. ends at 10% chance to disarm and +5 ammo regeneration. Kodman18 13:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Controller - Seduction - Melee may put charm on enemy which would cause him to turn on against his other buddies. (only male humans, no bosses) starts at 5% and goes to 25% Fuzzy Darkness 23:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Elementalist-Chimera's Breath- Causes non-elemental weapons to gain the chimera effect and a % increase elemental chance/ Lvl.1-Lvl.4 element 10%-25%-35%-50%-65% chance increase Cmon! Is that all! :( A Lonely Nomad 21:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I got a whole new tree for the siren the witch tree tere 1: telegrab: icreases the range from which you can grab items 1 foot a level, electromancer: adds to the tech pool of electric weapons when enemy is killed with electricity 1 point a level tere 2: acidimancer: electromancer for caustic, pyromancer: acidimancer for fire tere 3: necromancer: 1% health regeneration per kill per level, phsycic push: increases the distance grenades are thrown 5 ft. a level tere 4: black cat: 3% chance per level that a dead enemy will become a black panther and cause 50 damage per level to the nearest enemy 21:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found Hunter: Sniper - Precision: Increases scope multiplier of all weapons by +.2 per level (max +1.0)(weapon must have a scope), increases bullet damage by +1% per level (max +5%), and increases Critical Hit damage by +2% per level (max +10%). LoZ4Ever 21:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC)